


The Great Glader Cakeoff

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, This Is STUPID, cakeoff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where three boys compete in an intense cakeoff to win Thomas's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Glader Cakeoff

“Newt seriously this is getting weirdly obsessive.” Thomas says lounging from behind his tense friend. Thomas is leaning against a tree arms behind his head, trying to develop a tan. He is the epitome of relaxed. Newt however is the epitome of being forcefully impaled by a cactus over and over again. 

“Tommy you don’t understand.” Newt says seriously his mind solely focused on spying on the new kid he's been spying on since running camp started. 

“Newt you look like a stalker, seriously, you’re spying on someone through a bush, you have binoculars and you’re wearing goddamn camouflage.” Thomas says tempted to hit his best friend to try and snap some sense into him.

The boys had been at running camp for two weeks now and Newt has not stopped obsessing over this greenie. Claiming that he's ‘ruining everything’ and ‘eating all the cookies.’ The latter is true, but Thomas doesn’t think that cookies are the cause for Newt's vendetta against the boy. Another one of Thomas's friends, Minho, has also developed a strange obsession with the new boy, but Thomas reckons that Newt and Minho’s obsessions are due to very different reasons.

“His ass looks so good in those running shorts.” Minho says to the right of Newt. His binoculars zeroed in on the boys butt. Thomas grabs Minho’s binoculars and throws them into the tree he was previously lounging at. 

“This is the line.” Thomas says while grabbing a stick and drawing a line in the mulch. “You have just crossed it.” He says and draws a dot above the line. He then stands up sassily and throws the stick at Minho. 

Minho looks over to the trees and frowns at the broken remains of his binoculars. He secretly vows to get back at Thomas for this he’s not sure how yet but he’ll think of something.  
…  
Thomas secretly vows to get more normal friends. Seriously, why was Newt so obsessed with this boy anyway? I mean he wasn’t jealous or anything, of course not. He just wondered, Newt wasn’t obsessed with Teresa the greenie and she was a girl. He wasn’t obsessed with Chuck and he was one of the annoying young greenies. Newt wasn’t even obsessed with Thomas when he first came to camp so what made shucking Aris different.

“Hello Thomas.” The high-pitched pre-pubescent voice of the one and only Chuck pierced Thomas’s ears. 

“Hey Chuck, how are you.” Thomas asks trying to have a casual conversation with the kid. Chuck looks at Thomas and feebly places a hand on his shoulder and sends him a sympathetic look.

“No Thomas the real question is how are you?” 

“What?” Thomas asks confused as a shark in the middle of the Sarah Dessert during summer, and the dessert is in hell.

Chuck just pats his shoulders and sighs in disappointment while shaking his head. He walks away his posture exuding irritation.

Thomas starts to seriously wonder what is wrong with everyone at this camp. You know what maybe this is Aris’s fault before he came everyone was normal.  
…  
“Come on Thomas my man; let’s go see what slop Frypan has cooked us today.” Minho says running up to Thomas whilst swinging his arm around his friends shoulders. It had been a couple hours since the talk with Chuck, Thomas wasn’t sure if he was fully healed from the experience, yet he soldiers on ready to face anything.

“Really Frypan, did you have to make meatloaf.” Thomas whines; he was not ready for meatloaf.

“Thomas, slim it, you know you’ll love it you always do.” Frypan says leaning across the counter threatening Thomas to say anything back. Thomas backs away slowly as if Frypan was a wolf ready to pounce on him. Once he thinks he's far enough away he runs, straight to Newt.

“You know,” Thomas starts to say while placing his head on Newts shoulder, “I think we should make Frypan a cake.

“Why would we make Frypan a cake?” Minho asks the two snuggling boys. He crinkles his nose in disgust. Just bang each other already.

“Because it would be nice.” Thomas says tone standoffish. Newt nods along to what Thomas is saying, not entirely paying attention, but he knows that no matter what he agrees with his Tommy.

“Dude, first off you’re just scared of him; and secondly what cake could we possibly make that would be better than one he could make.” Minho says mocking Thomas standoffish tone, obviously thinking he’s won this battle.  
“Hey guys do you mind if I sit here?” Asks a familiar voice. Minho immediately scoots over and moves his arms as if to present the side of the cafeteria bench to Aris.

“Of course not Aris, sit please.” Minho says and bows. He then lifts his head and smiles what he must consider suave smile at Aris. In reality he looks about as attractive as The Joker mixed with Marilyn Manson. Aris raises a single eyebrow in an expression that looks like a hybrid of shock and disgust.

“Are you alright?” Aris questions with concern. Minho instantly shoots up to a sitting position. He’s like a Pogo stick. 

Aris looks at Minho, then at Newt, and then at Thomas. He repeats this cycle a couple times but when he only receives blank stares back, he rolls his eyes and continues conversation.

“So what are you guys talking about?” He asks hesitantly, finally sitting down.

“Thomas over here,” Minho says with a point somewhere near Thomas’s vicinity, “wants to make Frypan a cake.” 

“Ah that sounds like a great idea Thomas.” Aris says with a smile. Newt growls quietly.

“That’s exactly what I said Aris.” Minho says to animated. “It’s like we’re sole mates or something.” 

Thomas looks at Minho, judgment gracing every one of his features. Newt starts running his hands through Thomas’s hair, said boy is still tucked into his side. Newt stares Aris down. Aris stares right back challenge in his eye. Thomas can smell the testosterone and he is extremely scared/confused/slightly tuned on.

“Tommy and I were going to bake this cake Aris.” Newt says sending the greenie deaths stare. This befuddles Thomas, Newt is always the nice one.

“What if Tommy wants me to bake the cake with him.” Aris says mocking Newts nickname. Thomas frowns the nickname is special and it doesn’t sound right coming out of Aris’s mouth.

Newt snarls. “Don’t call him Tommy.” Aris just smirks. Minho looks at Newt desperately, stop scaring the boy; he tries mentally sending that message to Newt.

Newt doesn’t get the message. “You think you can bake a better cake than me?” Newt asks trying to act cool.

“Oh I know I can.” Aris sasses back.

Minho stands up about to launch at Newt. Newt than stands up and slams his hands on the table, grabbing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. He looks Aris dead in the eye and articulates three words with dead precision.

“This. Is. War.” 

“This is war.” Aris repeats back voice smooth as caramel compared to Newts deadly tone.

“This is war.” Minho also says with enthusiasm. Newt and Aris look at him in exasperation.

“Minho shut up you didn’t even want to do this in the first place.” Newt says.

“Yes I did Newt stop making stuff up.” Minho says voice as high pitched as Chuck's. “This guy is crazy.” He says to Aris. Aris smiles at him and before turning away and rolling his eyes. Minho throws his fists in the air thinking he accomplished something in his quest to getting Aris.

“The shuck is going on.” Thomas asks the skies above confused.  
…  
“Hello everyone, and welcome to the first and hopefully last Glader Cakeoff, for some reason I'm your host. Still not entirely sure how I got roped into this klunk, but I'm going to go with it.” Teresa says, obviously pissed off that there hasn’t really seemed to be any running this entire camp. 

It was three days after the battle declarations made by the three. For some reason the boys actually followed through with this and now all participants of camp were being forced to witness the mighty cakeoff.

“So today we have three contestants, Aris, Newt, and Minho. They’re all competing for the grand prize Thomas.”

“Wait what?” Thomas asks, what was that supposed to mean?

“Tom that was a joke.” She says, “Continuing on, we have four brave judges today who are going to risk eating the absolute shuck these idiots are going to bake. We have Thomas, we have Chuck, and we have myself. And we have a special guest judge all the way from the kitchen himself the marvelous Frypan. Everyone give him a round of applause.” A slow clap echoes around the walls of the cafeteria.

“That is good enough.” Teresa says ready to get his show on the road. “Bakers you have an hour your time starts now.”  
...  
The mighty cook off starts and the three men jump into the battle like it's life or death. Everything seems to be going smoothly. Newt is equipped with two of Thomas's favorite things strawberries and chocolate. Aris also seems in good shape he has chocolate and oranges a delicious combination of ingredients that seems to have Teresa foaming at the mouth. Chuck lightly slaps her on the head to prevent her from drooling and the look Teresa shoots back, oh if looks could kill. Then in the corner is Minho doing god knows what. He seems to have ground turkey and zucchini at his corner of the kitchen. The judges all look at each other in joined confusion what the actual shuck.

"Hey Teresa," Thomas says grinning mischievously, "you should be like a host on a cooking show and ask the contestants what they're doing." Thomas says empathizes on the word contestants.

"No," Teresa says bluntly, glaring at him, Thomas starts to feel sorry for Chuck.

"Ah come on it'll be fun, please Teresa." Chuck says butting in with his insistent whiny voice, Thomas no longer feels sorry for Chuck.

Teresa huffs out a breath before jumping up and putting on the fakest smile Thomas had ever seen in his life. She flounces over to Newt and leans over where he is working her dark hair cascading onto the counter. Newt continues to work but smiles a warmly at Teresa. Teresa smiles back her angry facade crumbling, it is physically impossible to stay mad when around Newt. 

"So Newt," Teresa starts, "I was just wondering if you realize how blatantly obvious it is that you are trying to appeal to one judge in particular." Teresa finishes gesturing in the vague direction of Thomas.

Newt snorts, "well the same could be said for Aris trying to appeal to you." Newt says raising an accusing eyebrow.

Aris's head jerks up at the mention of his name, he looks around like a lost puppy whose owner hasn't returned home from their walk. In the corner Thomas could see Minho staring with stars in his eye looking on the verge on tears.

"He is so cute." Minho whispers loud enough for everyone to hear so basically it wasn't a whisper, it was more of a, mother who just saw her child for the first time voice mixed with a kid who got his toes ran over by a bicycle. Surprisingly enough Aris cracks a small smile at Minho's deceleration before completely shutting down and zeroing in on the task at hand. 

At this moment Teresa skips over to Aris. She stands next to him resting her elbow on Aris's counter and resting her head on her hand. She looks up at Aris a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"So Aris," she says slowly, "do you have anything to say about the shade Newt sent your way."

Aris smirks, "hey Newt," he calls out, "do you know a kid named Jojen Reed."

"No?" Newt says puzzled.

"Oh it's just because you two look a lot alike you know, you're both sixteen but looking shucking five." Aris says, the collective sound of ohhhh can be heard around the cafeteria. Thomas frowns it wasn't that good of a comeback plus Newt may have a bit of a baby face, but it's OK he just looks like a sexy Labrador. Thomas mentally slaps himself after thinking since he doesn't think that Labradors or Newt are sexy.

Teresa cocks her head to the side seeming somewhat unimpressed with Aris's retaliation, Thomas knew there was a reason he liked this girl. She shrugs her shoulders though and makes her way over to Minho. She puts her hands on her hips and looks at him lost.

"Minho," Teresa says sadly.

"Yes Teresa," Minho replies slowly.

"What are you doing?" Teresa asks looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm making magic Teresa." Minho says flamboyantly.

Teresa shakes her head and glances at all the new ingredients Minho had acquired throughout the race. This includes, onion, bread crumbs, ketchup, potatoes and chicken broth. She looks at Minho terrified before rolling her eyes and walking away. She walks to the middle of the kitchen then stops and looks over to the judging table.

"Frypan how much longer do our 'cooks'," she says with air quotations around the word cook, "have."

"Ten minutes," Frypan says loudly enough for everyone to hear before dropping his voice and muttering, "thank god," for Thomas and Chuck to hear.  
...  
The judging process had gone past Thomas in a flurry.

All he could clearly remember was someone throwing a plate at Minho, someone pulled someones hair, Chuck had to go to the nurses office for a bloody nose, Teresa also had to go to the nurse office but for what everyone assumes is food poisoning from Minho's meatloaf and mashed potato cake, and Aris won with his chocolate orange cake leaving Newt very sad which in turn made Thomas very sad.

Surprisingly to everyone after the competition instead of going to 'the grand prize' Aris scooted over to Minho and wrapped his arm around Minho's waist, causing Minho to blush profusely. Which meant Thomas could solely focus on comforting Newt after his vicious defeat in the cakeoff.

The two boys walked over to the bushes where they had been earlier in the week. Thomas sits down and Newt sits next to him so that their shoulders brush each time one of them takes a breath.

Thomas place his chin on Newts shoulder before speaking.

"Are you OK?" Thomas asks quietly.

"Yes Thomas I've taken my defeat surprisingly well." Newt says laughing throughout the sentence.

"But you lost." Thomas says with a pout, taking his chin off Newts shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"Did I," says Newt so quietly that Newt almost can't here. 

That's when Thomas realizes, he may not think Labradors are the sexiest animals alive but Newt definitely is. That's when it all makes sense. The cuddling, everyone's teasing and Newts absurd obsession with Aris. Thomas shakily runs his hand across Newts face the two boys suddenly very close. He glides his hand over Newts trembling lips before cupping his cheek and gently connecting his lips with Newts.

All in all the kiss sucked. Thomas's teeth kept getting in the way and Newt was to timid to have any real fun, at least for now, but if you asked the two how they thought kiss was they would act like they had just met Nicki Minaj, Beyonce and Santa Claus on the same day. So when they walked back into the cafeteria with love struck expressions stretched across their faces and their hands intertwined all Minho can do is scoff out, "gag me," before sauntering out of the cafeteria while slapping Aris's ass on the way.


End file.
